Eternal Darkness
by Eazoe Man
Summary: Riku has been locked within Kingdom Hearts for four years. He has now given into the darkness that he vowed never to give into again. Riku is now leader of the Heartless and is on a rampage. Can Sora stop him? Or will everyone fall into Eternal Darkness.
1. prologue

Prologue

Why didn't he come for me, why did he leave me here, the darkness I can't take it anymore.

"Riku keep fighting don't give into the darkness!" said the squeaky voice. "I can't keep it up it's been two years, we've been fighting for two years!". Riku shouted with exhaustion in this voice Why has Sora abandoned me, how could he .

This constant fight against the darkness these two brave individuals put up went on for four years until finally one of the brave warriors will shattered.

I can get you out of here , "Mickey did you hear that" said Riku. "Hear what?", "don't worry" replied Riku. For some reason the heartless had withdrew there attacks and had stopped attacking for a while. "I'm just going for a walk Mickey I'll call you if I run into any heartless" Riku explained. "Ok pal".

I can get you out of here, awaken to your destiny , Riku had heard the same voice again but this time much clearer. "Who are you can you help me get out of here?" Riku asked. I can get you out of here on one condition, turn to the darkness . "No i won't be a tool of darkness again not this time". But your own best friend has abandoned you , "No he hasn't he couldn't have no" Riku dropped to his knees and curled up into a ball. "Why hasn't he come, why did he leave me here alone"

He don't deserve you as a friend he has turned his back on you, he thinks your worthless . Riku stood up and had a fierce look of anger on his face. "I'll do what you want me do". good now this won't hurt a bit . As the voice said this Riku felt an inner cold he felt as if his body was covered in ice "ARGHHHH" Riku shouted in agony as the darkness was covering every inch of his body.

Riku clutched at his shirt as the coldness he was feeling was reaching into the very depths of his heart. He was now one with the darkness.

"Now how do I get out of here" Riku asked. Your going to need your dear friend Mickey's keyblade . "I'll get it". Riku sheathed souleater and took off towards Mickey.

I wonder where he is he should of come back by now, I'm gonna have to go look for him Mickey thought. He called his golden keyblade to his hand and went to find Riku. "There you are pal I was beginning to worry about you". As Mickey said this Riku lunged at Mickey sword in hand and aimed at his chest. Mickey rolled out the way "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RIKU". "Give me your keyblade and I won't kill you" Riku replied.

"What's happened to you Riku, what's going on with you" Mickey explained in desperation. "I have accepted the darkness, Mickey join me and we can get revenge on Sora for leaving us in here and we can turn this universe into darkness!" Riku said with madness in his voice. "I don't know what's happened to you Riku I don't know why your acting this way but it's got to stop, if I have to fight you I will".

"Fine have it your own way but there is no way you can win against the darkness I control." Riku stated. Riku materialized a ball of dark energy in his hand and threw it at Mickey. Mickey blocked it with his keyblade and launched a firaga at Riku. Riku used his dark powers to shield himself from the attack. Damn how can I beat him when were in the very source of darkness, I'm so exhausted from the years of fighting in here .

Riku lunged at Mickey with souleater but Mickey blocked the hard blow bending his wrist back. Mickey then countered by swinging a blow to Riku's head but Riku quickly ducked and punched Mickey in the stomach. "You can't win Mickey give up!". Mickey was clearly exhausted already and on top of that he was winded from the punch Riku had given him, there was no way he was going to hold out. Riku brought his sword towards Mickey in a sweeping arc. Mickey attempted to dodge but he was still recovering from the blow, Riku scored a deep gash on Mickey's shoulder causing him to scream out in agony. Riku then stabbed Mickey in the thigj causing him to collapse to the floor clearly defeated.

"Riku ... don't do this ... Sora will ... come for us" Mickey forced out. "He isn't coming for us, he's left us here to die can't you see he don't give a shit about us" Riku commented. "You still have a choice you can join me or die here". "I ... will never ... succumb ... to the darkness" he said with a kings pride.

Riku then called the heartless to him. "Take his heart", finally the heartless were getting what they had tried to get for four years now they got the the strongest heart in the universe and for the first time in his entire life Mickey felt powerless. The heartless dug into Mickey's chest "AHHH" Mickey felt the cold claws of the heartless tugging at Mickey's heart. "Minnie ... I'm sorry". His heart was drawn out of his chest and the keyblade was transferred to the strongest heart which was nearest, unfortunately being Riku.

Good dark one, now convert your darkness into the keyblade just how you done when you had Sora's keyblade . Riku concentrated the darkness into the once so elegant keyblade making it turn black. "I have an idea, Mickey still be of some use after all" Riku said with an evil grin coming upon his face.

Riku plunged the dark keyblade into Mickey's lifeless body. He made Mickey into a heartless but not just the mindless heartless which you would usually see, no this was a different kind, Mickey still retained his body but now he had a heartless crest across his chest. Mickey was now truly evil.

Brilliant idea Riku now this is where the path to darkness really starts, I will direct you to the door of Kingdom Heart's when you get there I want you to open the door and release the heartless, soon this universe will be in eternal darkness

I can now take revenge on Sora, he's going to pay!

Authors note: Please review I'm hoping this story will attract a lot of readers hopefully anyway. Next chapter should be up in 1-7 days so keep updated :).


	2. War

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me please I like my money.

War

_When will I see you again Kairi_ Sora thought. During the four years that had passed Sora had been staying at The Magic Kingdom it had more or less become his home. He had become an extremely skilled fighter. He no longer had the Keyblade as the universe was not in need of it. He had worked up through the ranks of Queen Minnie's army and was now a respected general.

Meanwhile Sora and Goofy was taking a walk talking about certain events that had happened in the past. "Look at the sky Goofy" Goofy looked up with a look of confusion on his face, the stars were blinking out one by one. "Garwsh Sora does this mean the heartless are back, Kingdom Hearts mus' be open again".

"Damn I thought me and Mickey closed it forever! I wonder what's happened to Riku I hope he's ok" Sora explained. As he said this heartless began materializing from from the ground and surrounded Sora and Goofy. Sora unsheathed his sword and Goofy had his shield at the ready. A heartless threw itself at Goofy hoping to take his heart but Goofy blocked with his shield and countered with a blow the heartless' head. Sora ran forward and stabbed the heartless in its chest making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. Sora then conjured a thundaga spell killing the remaining heartless. "Goofy this is bad there already here and there stronger than they were four years ago" Sora explained.

"Lookie there, there's a lot of heartless". As Sora turned he saw an army of heartless, Heartless are never this organized. It's like someone's leading them .Sora thought. "Goofy run we have to tell Queen Minnie about this". The pair turned and dashed for the castle gates.

The pair reached the castle and ran straight for the throne room. "Your majesty! We're being attacked!", Sora shouted "What?" Minnie said in confusion., "Who are we getting attacked by Sora?". "The Heartless have returned but its not just normal Heartless they look organized almost like a well trained army, we need to ready the army to defend the kingdom, may I have your permission to do this" Sora explained.

"Yes you have my permission, I trust you to protect my Kingdom with the best of your abilities", "I will" Sora said with confidence in his voice but in truth he was nervous he had never been in a war before, he didn't want the kingdom he had learned to love to fall into darkness.

* * *

Sora and Goofy made the necessary arrangements that were needed to defend the castle. Donald got the mages into position. This was going to be the biggest battle they've had so far. "Donald have you got the mages ready" Sora exclaimed, "Yesh I have Shora all the preparations are completed", Donald replied. "I guess all we have to do now is wait" Sora said with apprehension.

Hours went passed and it seemed like the heartless wasn't going to attack but then it happened. Heartless began materializing all around the castle."GUARD GET QUEEN MINNIE AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE INTO THE SHELTER!",Sora shouted to the guard nearby. "DONALD GET YOUR MAGES TO LAUNCH THUNDAGA AT THE FRONT LINE OF THE HEARTLESS!", Sora shouted. A loud "Thundaga" was heard and it seemed like it was a thunder storm as great bolts of lighting stormed down on the heartless killing them instantly.

"Who is that down there leading the heartless" Sora glanced down at the man giving orders to the heartless and asked one of his soldiers to give him a detailed description of the man. The soldier informed Sora "Sir he has silver hair at shoulder length and he appears to be wearing a black trench coat and also he is carrying a giant black key". "Could it be Ansem, no I killed him he couldn't of come back"

Suddenly a huge dark ball appeared in the silver haired mans hand and he launched it at the castle gates causing the gates to disintegrate into nothingness and all that was heard from the man was "attack". The heartless began flooding into the castle and then the true battle had begun.

"Everyone down to the ground floor protect the kingdom with your life's!" Sora shouted as he rushed down to help his troops. The heartless were overwhelming the castle's forces as Sora's army was becoming heartless when they were killed. Sora thought amazingly killing any heartless that got in his way. "Goofy,Donald are you ok?" Sora said this as he brought his sword down on a shadow. "Don't worry about us were fine" but it was obvious they were not as they were back to back trying to fend off a lot of shadows. I need the keyblade! Sora thought in desperation. Then I could lock the keyhole and prevent the shadows from destroying this world .

The mages were gaining the most advantage as they were keeping the heartless from approaching the top floors they had done a good job of it as well. The army thought with a undeniable courage and had made the heartless retreat for now. "Sir! The leader is sending the second wave of heartless in but these are not the shadow heartless!" The soldier shouted at Sora.

Large Body's and Air soldiers began flooding into the ground floor, "Retreat to the second floor! Mages hold your position and try and stop as many heartless as you can from getting to the second floor". "Yes sir", the mages shouted in unison. The mages cast stop to the large body's and then cast offensive spells causing great damage to the ranks of heartless.

"Soldiers when the heartless reach the second floor I want you to fight for yourfor everything this kingdom stands forwe must not let them get to the third floor, the keyhole is there and if they reach it the battle is over do you understand!" Sora shouted with courage booming from his voice. "Yes, Sir!".

The mages were doing a good job of preventing the heartless reaching the second floor but they could not hold out for long there magic power was nearly depleted. "Come on magesh hold out we mush not let them get to the shecond floor".

* * *

_Hmm seems like I'm going to have to dispose of the mages myself, worthless heartless_ Riku thought. Riku then called for the keyblade and it materialized in his hand,he rushed into the battle hoping to dispose of the mages so that the heartless could approach to upper levels of the castle, he swung his keyblade at a mage's head killing him instantly he then started moving at a unnatural speed disposing of many mages. "SORA ITSH RIKU HES HES UNSHTOPPABLE!" Donald yelled to Sora who was giving his troops a confidence boost. "No it can't be Riku he wouldn't of given into the darkness not now he changed". Sora ran down the stairs leading to the second floor and to his surprise his worst fears had come true it was Riku.

Sora stared at the amount of mages that had been laid to waste by Riku, it was a terrible scene mage upon mage laid dead. "Riku how could you do this, how could you!" Sora said with a single tear falling down his cheek. "You never came Sora you left me to rot in Kingdom Hearts, everyday was a living hell, fighting for my life every minute of the day and it was your fault, IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Riku shouted. "Now it is time to take my revenge on you Sora, your going to pay". He moved again at the speeds he was at earlier and swung at Sora's head but Sora was ready. He blocked with his sword casting a firaga at Riku's chest with his free hand causing Riku to fly back.

"I don't want to fight you Riku, you don't have to do this I'm sorry I didn't come for you if I could I would of but I couldn't get off this world the barriers were up!",Sora pleaded. "Stop making excuses you fool!" Riku shouted healing his burn and throwing off his burning trench coat revealing a scarred body. Riku formed a ball of dark energy and chucked it at Sora. "Aeroga!" Sora blocked with Aeroga causing the ball to bounce off. Riku swiped his keyblade at Sora again but Sora blocked and punched Riku in the face causing him to get more angry.

"Goofy take control of the army while I deal with Riku!", Sora shouted to Goofy. Riku then jumped back getting ready to perform an air raid he tossed his keyblade at Sora but Sora was ready he swiped the keyblade away with his sword causing the keyblade to drop to the ground but Sora didn't no that this was just a distraction and was hit in the chest with a dark ball of energy. "ARGHHHH" Sora shouted in pain as his body became numb and his heart started to feel the darkness that Riku had inflicted.

"HA-HA-HA-HA" Riku laughed like a madman and walked over to Sora keyblade in hand ready to finish him. "Good bye 'friend" Rikubrought his keyblade downon Sora's head but Goofy was there just in time blocking the attack with his shield "o no you don't" Goofy remarked with a grin forming on his face. "Thanks... Goofy" Sora said showing clear signals of pain in his voice. "No worries Sora I left captain Leo in charge" Goofy replied. "Goofy watch out!" Sora shouted as Riku attempted to plunge his Keyblade into Goofy's back but Goofy rolled away and attempted a tornado whirling after Riku but Riku simply dodged and close lined Goofy making him drop to the floor "Garwsh he sure is strong". Goofy said with pain clearly showing in his face.

"I don't no why I'm wasting my time fighting a stupid overgrown dog" Riku explained. Riku began kicking Goofy on the floor causing blood to be released from Goofy's mouth. "Riku stop it now!" Sora shouted. "Or what Sora" Riku replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Or I'll be forced to kill you".Sora said no longer caring about the Riku he had onceknown.Riku then kicked Goofy's head knocking him out. "That's it!" Sora said standing up with renewed strength. Sora's hand started to twitch and then there was a flash of light the kingdom key had formed in his hand. Now I have a chance against him . Sora then began remembering all his previous moves it was almost like the keyblade was talking to him.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora flashed by Riku slashing at his chest scoring a deep gash at his side. "Your going to pay for that Sora" Riku then called upon his dark magic and put a protective barrier over his gash to stop it from bleeding. Riku then called out to a Behemoth and he jumped on the back of it ready to fight Sora. "Let's see how you do now Sora". The Behemoth tried to stamp on Sora but Sora rolled away casting blizzaga on its leg freezing it in place he then jumped up swiping at the Behemoths eye blinding it. Riku started throwing energy balls at Sora but fortunately for Sora Donald had entered the battle.

Donald cast Aeroga on Sora deflecting the attacks. "You ok Shora?". "Yeah just tired I can't think of a way to beat him he's really powerful now" Sora replied. "Think of a way to get him off the behemoth and I'll get the sholdiers to deal with it" Donald explained.

Sora noticed that Goofy was starting to get up "Donald ill distract the Behemoth go and heal Goofy I've got a plan", Donald then went over to Goofy and cast curaga on him. Meanwhile Sora was dodge rolling and dodging Riku's dark energy balls and the Behemoths occasional stomps. "Donald cast stopga now!" Donald cast stopga on the behemoth and Riku. "Now Goofy launch me up on the Behemoths back we only have one chance to do this right the spell isn't going to last long" Goofy then launched Sora up, Sora jumped and fly kicked Riku off the Behemoth knocking Riku to the floor.

Now we have a chance to win this war now he's knocked out , Sora thought. "Donald, Goofy I'm leaving you two in charge don't let Riku wake up and make sure the heartless don't reach the 3rd floor". Sora then burst into a run to reach the keyhole which resided in the throne room.

He had to destroy a lot of heartless on the way and it had taken a lot of time to reach there but he was finally there. The keyhole suddenly appeared and Sora was just about to lock the world when Riku appeared in front of him holding two people who appeared dead. "No Riku you didn't". Goofy had a hole through his chest and Donald had a large wound at the side of his head. "Riku you monster how could you" tears began falling down Sora's cheek as he had lost his two best friends to this evil man. Out of anger Sora had forgotten all his skills as a warrior and launched himself at Riku without a stance just an act of pure anger. Riku easily sidestepped Sora and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to become unconscious.

"I guess I won this battle 'friend'" Riku then called the heartless to the 3rd floor to pour into the keyhole and destroy this once precious world. "I'm going to let the world kill you, I'm not going to waste anymore energy on inferior beings like you"

A huge ball of dark energy formed in the sky sucking things into it. The army had thought well but there efforts had been in vein the kingdom had been destroyed.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter remember to review review and review lol. More of the plot will be revealed next chapter with a new keyblade master being introduced remember to keep updated :D 


	3. The new Keyblade master

Chapter 2

"What who's, who's that... is that Sora?"

"Shit what happened to him how did he suddenly just appear, everyone get out of my way!"

Leon pushed himself through a crowd of surprised people.

"Someone get a healer now, quickly he hasn't got much time!" Leon yelled

"Ok Ill get Merlin I'll be as quick as I can" Aerith replied she took off in a run towards Merlin's house.

"Cid help me carry him to my house we need to bandage him up"

_"Donald... Goofy" _Was all Sora could say before his world went black.

_Sora..._

He groaned, his whole body felt like it put through a meat grinder.

_Sora wake up... _

Sora opened his eyes slightly to find a rather old man with an extremely long bear staring right at him.

"Merlin... ," he whispered

"Yes my boy it's me thought we lost you then" Merlin explained

Sora wondered for a moment why he felt so terrible and why there was so many bandages covering his body but then he remembered everything.

The heartless invasion of the Magic Kingdom. The death of his two best friends Donald and Goofy, the destruction of the Magic Kingdom and Riku.

Tears began rolling down Sora's cheek as his best friends were all lost to him. He had failed to protect his kingdom. For once in his life Sora felt worthless.

"My boy what happened how did you end up here?" Merlin said in his usual calm tone.

"I... I don't want to talk about it I just want to be left alone." Sora said with sadness

"Ok but I want you to know were here for and when your ready to talk just tell me" With them final words he left the room.

Months went past, Sora was still in a state of depression but his body was finally healing up.

"The worlds are disappearing fast, we need Sora to talk were fighting a losing battle. We already had our hands fall with the unknowns and now we're dealing with a new person" Stated Leon.

"I know and we still need to find the other keyblade master, we need to find a way to cheer him up" replied Aerith.

"I'll cheer him up," Said Yuffie with a big grin forming.

"Well it's worth a try, I'm going to do some heartless hunting so tell me if there is any improvements when I get back" Leon replied.

"Hmm the master said the keyblade master resides in this world, we need to kill him before the keyblade finds him, send some nobodies to scout him Zexion," A hooded figure said to the person standing next to him.

"Ok Axel this is a big world and the only clue we have is that the boy looks like Sora," Zexion explained.

"That's true but it's worth a try anyway if we fail this mission the master will have our heads," replied Axel.

"Ok, Ok I'll do it," Zexion began to glow as he began calling the nobodies to this world to do his bidding,

He gave out the orders and the nobodies began searching.

"What the fuck is that," The boy said with surprise in his voice. The boy had blonde spiky hair, he was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt which had a zip underneath. His pants were black at the top and at the bottom they were gray,

The boy started running away as the thing chased him, it was white and extremely flexible.

"Shit how am I gonna get away from this thing," The boy continued running down the empty street until he come to a dead end.

_Damn what am I gonna do now , _the boy thought. The thing went to attack the boy when suddenly the boy's world went dark.

He woke up only to find himself on a stained glass window? There was a women on it who the boy didn't recognize.

_Your destiny awaits you... _

Who said that!" He yelled

"This is starting to turn out to be a really weird day, first i get attacked by a white creature thing and now I'm on a glass window can this day get any worse."

_Accept your destiny ricole... _

The glass shattered and the Ricole fell onto another stained glass window. But this one was different there was three pedestals with a shield, sword and a magic staff on top of them.

_Power rests within you_...

_If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely... _

So um... do I have to choose one of these?"

There was no answer.

"Fine be like that."

He walked over to the shield which floated above the pedestal.

He touched the shield and the voice spoke again.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? _

Well I guess I like to help my friends whenever they need me so yes"

The shield then disappeared.

_Your path is set .. Now, what will you give up in exchange... _

Ricole went over to the staff and touched it.

_The power of the mystic. A mysterious power. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power? _

"Yes I do I'll much rather the cool sword"

The staff then disappeared.

_Your path is set... _

The three pedestals began sinking into the ground.

"So erm what do I do now".

_You have chosen the path of the guardian, protect those who are close you and most importantly protect Sora keyblade master... _

This is getting weird now, who's Sora and who said I'm a keyblade master?"

Suddenly the setting changed and he was staring into a pool of water. There were three faces. The first face had gray hair which reached his shoulders, and the second face looked a lot like Ricole and the third face was a mouse?

_These are the other keyblade masters two of them have been plunged into the darkness but the one who looks like you is the person you must protect. _

"I'm not getting this at all can you please wake me up or something this is getting annoying now."

_He has the power to fight the heartless you have the power to fight the nobodies. _

Suddenly Ricole was forced into the pool and he ended up on another stained glass window.

"Grrrrr at least warn me if your going to do that!"

There was a loud whoosh and Ricole turned round to face a giant nobody.

"Damn not another one" he cried.

_Don't worry you hold the mightiest weapon of all... _

Then as if on cue the shield Ricole had chose from earlier appeared in his hand. Ricole began stepping back becoming increasingly worried but there was nowhere to go.

"I guess I'm gonna have to fight this thing, here goes" Ricole cried

He ran for the giant nobody blocking the giant fists aiming for his head with his shield.

He ran up pushing the sharp end into the nobody's leg, he then pulled out attempting a to jump up and bash the nobody in its gut but it failed miserably.

The nobody kicked Ricole making him skid back to the edge of the platform nearly making him fall off.

"Your gonna pay for that!" he yelled.

He ran up and started bashing the nobody with the sharp edges and the flat side of the shields.

The nobody fell to its knees clearly in agony.

Ricole put all his strength into his last attack and bashed the nobody in its head making the nobody give an unnatural screech before it finally disappeared.

_Well done maybe you will make a good guardian after all our fate is resting in your hands... _

The darkness began to suck Ricole down, Ricole tried escaping but to no avail.

His vision faded and he was lost in darkness.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The plot will be revealed in the next chapter so keep reading.


End file.
